Instant smut, just add hot water, kinda like ramen
by kibuto-niba ramen
Summary: kiba and naru reveal their feelings for each other when they stumble upon a conviniently placed bath house. kibanaru. lemon soon! very soon other pariings eventually
1. proluge

Okay this is my first fic. i apologize in advance for how short the first chapter is but there will be more later tonight.

Naruto's point of view /3rd person

"Damn that lady tsunade!!!" naruto exclaimed, "I can't believe that she thought it would take all five of us and that psycho over there to defeat some pansy ass terrorists, bunch a bull if you ask me..."

"Naruto watch it! Gaara's right there you baka." shikamaru sighed as he said the last word.

"shut up u lazy ass" the blonde yelled back "its not like u care about that maniac, do you?" Naruto smirked when he saw shikamaru blushing. "Oh i see how it is, hehe."

"i said shut up! god you are so troublesome sometimes"

"try ALL the time, " kiba added "by the way naruto, when was the last time u showered..."

"wha-... shut up dog boy, you don't exactly smell like roses yourself." naruto poked kiba in the chest as he said this, while at the same time moving his face closer so that they met eye to eye. Light blue pools stared into deep hazel. _We are so close.. i feel... i feel like kissing him, but he doesn't want to kiss me, does he? ah hes blushing now. so cute, why did he have to be so cute?_ Naruto snapped out of his stupor as kiba said,

"oi naruto you're a little too close..."

"gommen na sai."

"pffft what ever"

The group (naruto, shikamaru, kiba, lee, neji, gaara) continued walking uninterrupted until lee spotted a sign for a spa up ahead.

"byakugan!!!, its true, about two miles north west" the white eyed shinobi stated monotonusly.

"I'll race u there kiba" naruto yelled as he began running "and i'm gonna win!!!"

"like hell you will' kida shouted running after the blond, eyes focused not on where he was running but on the behind of the one in running in front of him.

"hey i'm the leader here! i didn't even say u could go, fuck! you guys are so troublesome"

"they r just reveling in their youth full spirits! i will beat them both" nice guys pose followed by a flash of green that soon caught up and surpassed the two that had already started.

" i guess we have no choice" a cold voice said

"yeah sigh what ever it will be okay gaara we still have three days till we have to be back in kohnoha."

the three walked of at a lesuirely pace in the direction of the blond, brunette, and bushy brow.

sorrry that its so short


	2. take the plastic off

Okay this one is longer... okay its still not very long.

0.o'

Perverted writing no jutsu!

POOF 

chapter two

enjoy!!!

don't worry lemon is coming (haha) soon

maybe tomorrow

kiba's POV/ third person

As they ran kiba could not help but stare at naruto's ass. it was just so alluring, bouncing up and down. he was sure that it was rock hard muscle and found him self wondering why naruto wore such baggy clothing. I mean kiba hadn't seen naruto with his shirt off much but he was sure that naruto was in perfect shape. kiba longed to caress the kitsunes body. he felt heat rising to his cheeks and then he felt it move lower towartds his more private area.

"shit" kiba muttered under his breath.

"eh what was that dog breath?"

"nothing foxy boy!"

FOXY BOY!!! why the hell did he just call naruto that!

from the look on narutos face they were thinking the same thing.

kiba poured on and extra boost of speed and beat naruto to their destination.

they both burst throught the main entrance to the bath house, sweaty and smelly they panted. trying desperatly trying to cathc the breatht that had escaped them during their run.

"ahh the two young spirits finally made it" lee said in his all to enthusiastic voice. he had hardly broke a sweat

what the hell how was lee in such goos shape. kiba made a mental note to himself to train with lee when thay got back to the village.

"see naruto i told you id win" smirked/gapsed kiba

"next time doggy next time"

doggy? did naruto just call him doggy? kiba looked over at the boy. he was still panting and bent over. god damn! why did he have to be so cute? and why did he have to be strait as hell.. well he did call me doggy maybe, just maybe naruto was at least bi, but seeing as he is always going after sakura thats probably just a dream. kiba was happy to dream, at least for now...

kiba went up to the hotel desk and asked how much the rooms were. he then realized it wouldve been better not to ask. the hotel manager lean over the counter and whispered into kibas ear. kiba gasped and shoved away from the counter and fell onto his ass. lee burst into a fit of laughter and the blonde fell to the floor cluthcuing his stomach.

"laugh it up ass holes" kiba shouted rubbing his back. he stood up and brushed himself off. he turned to themanager with such ferocity in his eyes the man actually shrunk back a few inches, with fear in his eyes.

"you! thats a ridiculous price. its just wrong, like.. like naruto eating ramen for every meal!"

"hey! hey! doggy don't diss the 'men!"

"don't diss men?"

"i meant RAMEN!!"

"sure ya did. i believe you foxy"

"wha- why do you keep calling me that doggy?"

"why do you keep calling me doggy? foxy"

"b-be-because...i-i... l-lo-"

"AHEM!!!" shikamaru said he he walked in the door, followed by gaara and neji.

what was naruto about to say? wondered kiba...

shikamaru walked up to the counter "two rooms please"

"o-okay"

"shikamaru wai-...never-mind" kiba started to say.

"what is it?"

"nothing, nothing"

"suure" shikamaru said sarcastically

i will have my time with foxy!!! no matter what the cost! heh heh poor shikamaru just wait till tsunade see the bill for this mission, i sure hop i'm not around when that happens.

shikamaru handed a card over to the man and he swiped it in a machine and then handed a receipt to shikamaru to sign. the ponytailed boy signed it without a downward glance.

kiba seemed to be the only one to notice this. it was so out of character, shikamaru always analyzes everything, everything! he must be getting really lazy. or perhaps there is another reason that o haven't noticed yet...

"here are your two keys, one room is on the left wing" the man said pointing to the groups left, 'and the other is on the right" he said gesturing in the opposite direction.

"thanks" shika said turning to the group " okay gaara and lee with me on the left and the rest of u get this key"

"what! i'm with dog boy over there!" naruto screamed. kiba could hear an undertone of excitement.

"yeah, what the hell is that all about?" kiba added looking naruto in the eeys as he said it.

"naruto would you rather be with 'that psycho' as you so gracefully put it or that' he pointed to kiba "mangy mutt"

"the mangy mutt..." naruto mumbled

"i'm sorry what was that?"

"i said.. i want to be with that mangy mutt!!" as if the blond realized what he just said he blushed and looked away, holding out his hand for the key.

GEEEEEEE!!!!!!! he said he wants to be with me! i know thats not what he ment but it still feels so good to hear him say that !!!

naruto caught the look in kiba's eyes and blushed even harder.

shika chuckled and handed naruto the keys and then walked of to his room followed by gaara and lee who was happily talking about the good a hot bath would to to his muscles.

kiba lost himself in his thoughts on the way to their room.

it was official kiba was head over heels in love with the blonde, of-course kiba had known that for along time now but now he was sensing something from naruto. being part of the dog clan he had very good senses and could tell peoples mood swings just by the way they smelled and the way the talked or held them selves. he could smell naruto's infatuation and smiled to himself.

"what the hell r u so smiley about doggy?"

"hmm... just you foxy"

"wha?"

"never-mind"

"AHEM we just passed our room i think" said neji.

"oh shit thats right room 112"

naruto looked at kiba as he opened the door "one plus one equals two, right doggy?"

their eyes met and for just a second kiba saw longing in the blonde's eyes.

"naruto there is three of us"

they walked into the room. they all stood stalk still. shocked by wat they saw.

"...and only..."

"...two beds..." naruto finished kiba's thoughts.

"i call a bed by my self" neji said as he threw his stuff at the forts bed.

"the hell you d-" kiba fell silent as neji glared daggers at him.

"fine" kiba and naruto sighed in unison. they both made their best effort to look pissy. but inwardly they were both jumping for joy.

naruto half-hazardly threw his stuff down on the bed and grabbed a towel from one of the hooks on the wall.

the room was simple but elegant. it had a large window that was directly across from the door, it covered the whole wall and let in a lot of natural light. the walls were bare except for a small print of a fox and a hound rolling in the grass(he he). there was a large bathroom with a double headed shower and two large mirrors on opposite walls.

kiba liked the room, especially the fact that he would be sharing his bed with his love. speaking of his love, naruto was no stripping in prep for the spring. he had already taken off his jacket and was now pulling his shirt over his head. there were two ways for naruto to take off his shirt, one he could just take rip it off quickly and throw it on the floor like most boys do, OR he could slowly reveal his upper body to his onlookers. naruto took the latter method.

he slowly pulled it over his head arching forward and stretching out his arms, then pulling his head out doing the 'sexy hair flip' thing. he then looked directly at kiba and smiled see ing the reaction on kiba's face.

kiba mentally smacked himself, no he mentally beat himself to death. he quickly shut his eyes and looked away blushing like a mad man. he forced himself to turn around and act like nothing had happened and began to take of his clothes as well.

naruto undid his pants and began to take them off, agian he chose the sexually arousing method. when he was done he stood with his back facing kiba with the window in front of him, giving the fox boy an 'aura' of light surrounding his body. his only clothing, a pair of tight black briefs with the naruto swirly on the hips.

"holy cra-" nose bleed. SEX GOD!!!!!!! kiba almost fell to the floor. but managed to steady himself before he drowned in his own blood. (its a joke people...he's not really bleeding that much)

naruto looked over his shoulder and was pleased with the reaction in the dog-boy.

" what's the matter matter kiba-kun, don't you like them." naruto rocked his hips and put his hands up over his head.

this action cause kiba's nosebleed to increase tenfold.

they both jumped when they heard neji grumbling to himself.

"where is that damn book!! byakugan!"

they all finished getting ready in silence, kiba still recovering from naruto's recent 'attack', and once everybody was ready and neji convinced himself that he didn't pack his 'book'. they all headed out side to the hot spring.

ill be updating nightly

i hope you enjoyed this

why does it always look longer on paper?

ohh i almost forgot there is a 'on-purpose' joke hidden in here somewhere and if u didn't catch it

read it again (think about what nejij says"


	3. peel back lid and add hot water

omg yay for review number one!!!!

okay here it is from my sick mind mind to ur computer screen!!

enjoy

Kiba and naruto walked down the hall way side by side, with neji leading the three down to the baths. (they left akamaru in the room) the boys took 'turns' looking at each other, each loking away quickly as the ohter turned his head. they explored each other with their eyes, longing to do the same wiht their hands. they were harldy out the door and naruto and kiba were already hot and steamy.

Fuck!!!! dammit why now? why did he have to find naruto so arousing? everybody will see 'it' through my towel.

kiba silently cursed the gods for making naruto so hot and thanked them for the fact that he had put on cough restricting underwear this morning. he then wondered if naruto liked his manties (man-panties) as much as he liked the blondes.

sigh ill probably never know...i dont think ill ever make a move...not unless blondie goes first, which i doubt he ever wil, alot of the village hates him, just imagine if they found out he was gay! the shinobi would all acept it but a lot of people wont. ohh well i get ill just have to keep fighting my urges until they go away.

kiba almost hoped his feelings for the blonde would go away once his hormones leveled out, almost.

he continued to gaze at narutos slender form looking away every time naruto moved his head. when he thought it was safe he started looking agaain. What the hell naruto was moving his gave up and down kibas body. Holy crap i thought his was just glancing at me becuase i was staring at me. he-he was looking at me! at me! oh god i can feel it coming! no he'll see, quick think about old people and colors.

blue

orange

yellow

black

tan

TAN!!!!!

"oh shit" kiba cursed under his breath realizing that he had just formed a picture of naruto in his head, only increasing the flow of blood to his cough lower appendages.

"umm sory guys ill met u out there in a bit i gotta go to the bathroom quick" kiba turned away fast and rushed of in the opposite direction down the hallway, soon he turned a corner and vanished behind a wall.

"but kiba...the bathrooms this way" naruto started to call after kiba.

ahh what ever. why is kiba acting so wierd? he was looking at me wierd and then he blushed and ran away. does kiba likke me? please god say yes! make somehting go right for me just this once, ill be good i swear no more kage bunshin sex i swear (lie!!!). narut o remebered all the subtle hints kiba had been throwing naruto not to mention kiba gawking at naruto every time he saw him.

naruto decided to test kiba to see if he was gay. if not hten it was just a joke. he hoped i wouldnt have to be a joke.

the boy burst into the bathroom and ran to the nearest sink and turned the water on. he bent down and splashe his face in the cold water. not as good as a cold shower but i would have to do, kiba thought. he looked at himslef in the mirror. his skind was flushed and his red triangle tattos were no were to be seen, they blended with his cherry red cheeks. no one had ever had this affect on kiba. he;d fallen to pieces just looking at him, what would happen if he ever did anything else. this thought scared him.

"get ahold of ur slef u dumbass!!" kiba shouted to his reflection as he slammed his fist into the cold marble surronding the sink.

he was breathing eraticly, and his face was still flushed

Shit!!!! what am i going to do i cant go back like this they think i just had sex or something.

while kiba was debating going into one of the stalls and cought taking care of things, who should walk in but a certain red haired shinobi.

kiba had a hard time disingguishing wear gaaras hair ended because like kiba his face was redder than kibas. kiba's gaze accidentally wandered over gaara's groin and saw something he wished he hadent. right there..clearly visable through gaaras towel was...was...a massive boner. gaara obviously went comando.

gaara saw kiba staring and turned away mumbling something. he tentativly looked back and saw abulge under kibas towel he relaxed a bit. thank god im not the only one here that cant control his urges.

kiba realized that gaara saw kibas arousal and said. "i wont tell if u dont tell"

"fine with me"

the shock of seeing each other had calmed them both down enough for them to splash moe water on their faces and head off toward sthe springs for the second time that day.

kiba i such a girls naruto thought to himself. hes been in the bathroom doing god knows what for like a million years. seriously what the hell could he be doing for...so...long...

naruto's thoughts began to wonder off in the perverted section of his mind

mental smack

get ur mind out of the gutter naruto.

the boy relaxed sinking deeper into the hot springs, he and the others had long since got in, tired of waiting for gaara and naruto to get back from the bathroom. they were like frickin girls. naruto laughed when he thought that girls would be better if they were more like kiba. kiba. he coulnd't stop thinking about that stupid mutt.

naruto began think about kiba's body. his smooth tanned skin. his lean muscle and broad shoulders. he wondered why kiba always wore such baggy clothing with such a perfect body, it seemed stupid. oh well... if my plan works ill be able to see more of that shmexy mutt. he had started to formulate his plan to test kiba's sexuality after he had left for the bathroom. he had figured out what he was going to do AFTER he started the conversation about it but when it came to beginings naruto dried up. what could he say 'hey kiba r u gay?' or 'hey u get turned on by me lets have sex!!!'. god why was he so bad at this? naruto hoped htat when the time came he could come up with something to say that didn't sound so cheesy. he didn't want kiba to think he was joking at first other wise he wouldn't answer truthfully.

the boy laughed when he remembered the first time he met kiba when they were young. he hated the jerk and know years later he was in love with him.

FLASH BACK

'hey kid! i'm inuzuka kiba. nice to meet u'

the timid blonde cautiously shook the outstretched hand

"nice to meet you to im u-uzumaki naruto'

naruto preemptively winced. he expected kiba jump back and stare at him with hatred like most people did when they heard his name.

' uzumaki naruto eh? ur short. lets race to school'

naruto stared at the boy. he'd made his first friend and first (but not last) rival all in the same second.

they both started running kiba one of-course. this gave kiba another chance to ' the boy jokingly.

'now ur short and u smell'

END OF FLASH BACK

naruto smiled when he realized how similar todays events had been to the ones on that day.

just as naruto finished his thought kiba and gaara came through the doors that led to the spring from the changing room.

"Oi! kiba-chan, the make up look's nice' naruto said sarcastically.

'shut up shortie' kiba said as he slipped into the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

yay i'm beat

lemonishness tomorrow

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!

yay to brandie and lexi


	4. wait three minutes then mix it up a bit

okay okay here it is the next chapter

thanks so much for th ereviews

they keep me going

umm i knoww my chapters r agonizingly short but getting all my thoughts down is hard for me

so we have two options

ill upload alittle really detailed stuff or alot of really skimmy stuf

hopefully we get to do both at some point.

umm i know its soft yaoi but i'm takin it slow

puts arms up in defense against angry attacks

i just yaoi that r like

hey naruto i love you

yeah i love u to

fucking ensues

its so unrealistic

i tried to give this depth

did i succeed?

REVIEW

i need to know what ur thinking

it encourages me to keep at it

enjoy

"i am not short, fatass!" the blond rudely shouted at the boy who had just slid into the steammy water.

"as if! u call this fat?" kiba exclaimed pointing to his rock hard abs.

this caused naruto to blusha and turn away. it looked like he was arguing wiht him slef. and by the looks of it he was barely winning, agianst the voice inside him. the boy was quakeing alittle and then with a sudden intake of breath he calmed himself and turned around to face his comrades who were now eyeing him susoiciosly, well exeot for gaara who was groping shikamaru silently with his eyes.

"what r u all looking at? i now i'm hot but seriously." the boy laughed trying desperately to hide the growing awkwardness in his head and groin.

"shut the fuck up u fag, u are the uglie-" neji began to say as lee interrupted him

"what he means to say"lee butted in glaring at neji "is that we applaud ur confidence naruto."

"pfffft as if..." neji muttered under his breath.

kiba opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it realizing it would give away his crush.

the dog boy studied the blond, quietly wondering if naruto liked him. what if he did? what then? kiba knew it was wrong to have feelings for a guy (despite the growing population of yaoi fans among the girls of konoha) he knew if his parents found out about his crush he might never see the light of day again. and they would probably send him of to some institution were they would try to convince him that his feelings were evil and that the needed to be pushed away. but why? why was it wrong to feel good? why couldn't he like a guy? though he already knew the answer to that. children. his parents wanted grand children and no man could ever give that. kiba sighed when he realized that he wanted kids too. he wanted little babies to care for and nurture into strong inuzukas. he wanted to pass on his bloodline to another generation.

as kiba realized this he became depressed and sank lower into the hot water surrounding his body. he was conflicted. right now he wanted naruto, but he knew in the future he would want children, something naruto could never give him. kiba was reluctant to consider the idea of adoption, he felt there was nothing wrong with it , he just wanted his children to be his. he wanted them to carry after him.

he closed his eyes willing the conflict to release its hold of mind. he wished he could sort his confused emotions, but for now he would have to suppress them.

opening his eyes he realized that even that would be hard. very hard. he then realized that something else was becoming very hard when he gazed over at the blonde who was playfully splashing at neji who was still insulting naruto's good looks (in kibas opinion).

he snapped out of his daze as shikamaru stood up suddenly. a little to suddenly for he suddenly lost he balance and began falling over, only to be caught by gaara. the two boys looked at each other blushing.

"th-thanks...g-gaara"

"don't mention it..."

"anyways..." shikamaru said he stood up "this bath is causing me more stress than it is taking thanks to u two troubling bakas so i'm leaving, later. ohh and we meet in the lobby for dinner at six..."

shikamaru turned and walked off slowly towards the changing rooms hooking his thumbs over his towel as if there were pockets.

as the grumpy ponytail disappeared behind the door gaara muttered something to himself and touched a hand to his left eye.

neji and lee began arguing about how neji had 'disturbed the peace of the bath' as neji out it only to have neji reply that lee was now 'disturbing the peace' by arguing. lee then suggested that they settle it elsewhere. neji happily agreed, knowing that if he stayed he he would have to endure the two awkward shinobi blushing at each other. neji grimaced 'frickin fags' he thought to himself.

naruto watched lee and neji walk off towards a small field that they were going to spar in and wondered if they would get carried away. he doubted it, neji wasn't hot headed but then again once he snapped it was all over. whatever, not like he cared. okay maybe he cared a little bit not to much to worry about it too much. besides if lee and neji got hurt it would just give sakura a chance to practice her skills.

he wondered how sakura was doing. he had just told sakura about his love for kiba. he was very surprised when she hugged him around the neck squealing with joy. and even more when she offered to sow him some sexy undies or manties as she called them. she then told him that one of the main reasons that she hadn't liked naruto in the past was because she had the feeling that sasuke liked the blond and was very jealous. sasuke was now gone (sasukemanbitch) and she had no reason to hate naruto, and it made her very happy she said that he had found some one other than her to focus his love on. he wondered wether or not she had kept her promise not to tell anyone, but knowing her she probably had told ino, and knowing ino the world probably knew by now. ohh well. shit happens.

naruto sighed and slumped over blowing bubbles in the water. he was startled when gaara let out a snore. he looked over at the sleeping shinobi. he smiled gaara looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. naruto then remembered the lessons jiyria had taught them both to better control the demons inside them,and now gaara was granted the ability to sleep for the fist time in his life. naruto chuckled when thought of the time he had caught gaara putting black makeup around his eyes. he said his face looked to foreign without it. the blond then realized that he too would paint his face if his 'whiskers' ever disappeared. they were part of what made him, him. naruto smiled when he realized that all of his friends had something about them that made them stand out. wether it be whit eyes, large foreheads, bushy brows, freakish hair colors, and tattoos. naruto liked the decorative tattoos some shinobi wore, especially the red triangles on a certain face that he liked very much. he looked over at that face.

he was contemplating how to start his plan in motion when out of the blue kiba asked.

"oi!. naruto why aren't u peeping at the ladies like u usually do?"

"what? i-i don't like girls anymore..."

"WHAT!!"

"i-i mean i'm mo-more mature...ii don't do that anymo-more."

"suure, i believe you naruto" kiba said tauntingly

naruto slid slowly across the water over to kiba. they faced each other with naruto's hands on either side of kiba's shoulders. kiba's breaths were short and far apart. they both blushed and naruto drew closer to kiba's face.

naruto changed course deciding to whisper into kiba's ear, rather than kissing him.

"what's wrong with being gay kiba?"

kiba opened him mouth to say something but faltered when he asked himself the same question. somehow he couldn't com up with an answer. he felt his hard protrusion throb as naruto moved away from his ear and looked him strait in the eye. pale blue met cool brown. kiba squirmed under naruto's gaze. he could feel those beautiful orbs pierce his soul. tugging at his lust. driving his demons (lustful emotions, not real demons) crazy.

"get off me blondie" kiba said before his feelings took over.

he was afraid to give into his desires. he knew if he let go and gave control the heat that was growing inside him he would never be able to quench the fire that would burn out of control trough his body. he wanted it so bad, he wanted to kiss naruto. to feel those soft lips against his own, he wanted to take the blond into his arms and never let go.

as naruto slowly backed of from kiba and turned to face the other way beginning to ask a question

"kiba where is akama-" his hand, not so accidentally, grazed over kiba's nether regions and came into contact with a large bulge that was desperately trying to escape its tight prison. naruto recoiled and shrank back to the opposite side of the tub.

"kiba u have a b-bo-boner..." naruto managed

kiba was taken aback by the bluntness of naruto's statement, but then naruto was never one for words. he sighed there was no escape. he decided to turn the tables on naruto.

"yeah and? u have one too!" it was true, it had to be. the amount of pheromones naruto was giving off were making kiba light headed and intoxicated with the sent of naruto arousal.

lost between trying to steady he senses and gaining control over his urges something unexpected happened. the blond had returned to kiba's side of the bath and now had his hands on kiba's thighs. this contact sent kiba body on fire. it felt as if every cell in his body was screaming "FUCK ME!!!!". after the initial wave of fire a tingling sensation worked its way through the area where naruto's hand was. naruto was leaning into a kiss. kiba could feel the urge to kiss naruto but yet couldn't get himself to. his heart screamed YES! but his mind told him to run away and not look back. he desperately tried to figure out which one was the angel and witch one the devil, on his shoulder. he gave up. he gave into the feelings that surged through his body. as much as he would regret it later, he met naruto half way.

as their lips met kiba's body exploded with pleasure. he could feel him self shake, pure ecstasy flowed through his fragile body. naruto wrapped a steadying hand around kiba's shoulder in an attempt to stay kiba's shudders. the the gentle touch had the opposite effect causing more waves of erotic energy into kiba. after a few moments of joyful bliss, kiba felt naruto's tongue brush against his lips. kiba melted against naruto. he pulled their bodies closer as naruto parted the gate to kiba's heart. kiba was exposed. all of his heart exposed to naruto, then he returned the gesture pushing hi own tongue into naruto as two hearts became one. for a moment they were one sentient being, feeling the same emotions, the same raw lust coursing throughout their veins.

naruto slowly moved his hand gently down kiba's spine to the edge of kiba's towel.

the sensual motion of naruto's hand moving down his back made kiba's heart skip several beats. kiba's heart begged him to let naruto remove his towel. it pleaded with his mind, telling him to let go of fear and give into what his body wanted, what it needed. but he knew they would be caught if this continued...here. he summoned upon what ever strength he had left and pushed naruto hand away.

"not here naruto, gaara's right there..." kiba managed before he collapsed in an boneless heap after naruto did the same, thus parting their lips and giving them much needed time to breathe.

"lets...go up stairs...nar..uto" kiba gasped

naruto leaned his head against kiba's chest. feelings of warmth and comfort wove their way through kiba's heart. i felt so good , but at the same time it hurt so bad. he knew he could never return the feeling that naruto was giving him, kiba's mind was to conflicted for that. sighing he pressed his head down onto naruto's hair and inhaled deeply, memorizing the sweet smell of the blonds hair. it it was a blissful combination of vanilla, lavender, and a smell kiba couldn't quite place but knew he'd smelled it before. then it hit him...ramen...naruto hair smelled like ramen. he chuckled at the thought of naruto washing his hair with ramen . naruto taking a shower, touching himself, rubbing his body, sexy locks of wet hair surrounding his face...

"kiba what is it?" the blonde asked looking up into his eyes as he felt the throb of kiba's arousal against his own.

"nothing" kiba said pushed the thought of a naked naruto out of his mind and pulled naruto out of the spring, leading him by the hand to their room.

after all i he was going to be in a relationship with naruto, he was gonna be the man, kiba announced to himself.

gaara opened his eyes to see the blonde and the brunette enter the building completely skipping the changing rooms (thank god), and then resumed his 'watch' over what shikamaru was doing in said changing rooms.

as they walked up to the rooms naruto could feel a confused aura emanating from the canine in front of him. when they were first kissing he could feel the puppy fighting with himself. it hurt naruto to see kiba confused like this . he wanted, he desperately wanted to have kiba love him back, but he felt like little more than a release for kiba's sexual tension. he knew kiba wanted him he could tell by the way the dog reacted to his touch, but he could feel the hesitation to accept the pleasure that naruto offered.

naruto sighed.

kiba turned around to face naruto. and pulled him into a kiss. he felt sparks ignite the passion with in his belly. he felt it burn through his body. l he like the feel of kiba taking over him, as much as he liked surprising kiba he like being dominated by him more. kiba broke away from the kiss and looked naruto in the eye.

kiba saw willing submission from naruto and smiled, he had succeeded at asserting himself over the blond. he lead the blond into the room after struggling with the

hey and pushed him up against the wall.

akamaru smelled the sex in the air and promptly jumped off the bed were he was napping and with an accusing remark he told his master that he was unhappy about the interruption of his sleep and stalked out of the room to find a more peaceful place to sleep.

lust was now running rampid through his body and with renewed vigor he forced himself on naruto. who responded by letting out a small moan and then blushing when he realized what he had just done.

an awkward smile graced kiba's lips as they kissed.

kiba broke the kiss for a second only to pull naruto hand around his waist and whisper

"its okay now naruto, no ones watching."

naruto hesitated for a moment. what had gotten into kiba? he had gone from being reluctant and unsure letting naruto do all the work and know he was calling all the shots. this unsettled naruto for a moment but then shrugged it off, convincing himself that he was just seeing kiba's true colors now.

the blond pulled kiba's towel of as his own slipped lazily off his hips as kiba began to rock back and forth.

naruto let out a gasp the first time kiba's clothed erection rubbed against his own. the touch was so erotic yet so gentle. its sent wave after wave of insurmountable pleasure through him. he could feel his nerves screaming in ecstasy, they wanted to fly apart and release them selves from the bounds of his skin they, they wanted to explode from him to spread their feeling to the world. as the slowly picked up pace kiba began grinding himself hard and harder against naruto grinding into sweet oblivion.

the journey to their goal seemed to stretch for hours. with the excitement and grow anticipation of release grew with each grind. kiba was now holding naruto's legs around his waist as he drove naruto into the wall.

the blonde was going crazy. moaning and groaning withe every movement, much to the delight of his parter who emit low grunt and groans less frequently. as wave after wave of pleasure built upon the last he could feel himself coming closer and closer the the end. through all this, with his head spinning and his thoughts hazy he kept questioning the motives behind kiba's actions. even though he could not draw away from one of the few things that made him complete. he felt pure unbridled joy when he was around kiba and that feeling was multiplied tenfold because of what he was experiencing now. for some sick reason being shoved against the wall by a horny canine made him squirm with intense feelings of ecstasy, and he knew that he was hooked, he was addicted to kiba.

naruto mind was brought back to the wall grinding when an especially hard push against the wall caused a flutter in his gut to begin growing trough out his body. he knew the feeling, it was almost over, he felt the brief moment of disappointment wishing it could go on forever. but then that feeling was replaced with shear unbridled, uncontrolled pleasure...the pressure in his gut mounted to such a hight that naruto was now was now moaning constantly his breath coming in huge heaving gasp. when naruto though he was going to tear himself apart with this feeling inside him a bomb was dropped. a bomb filled past capacity with pleasure, ecstasy, heat, and sensuous energy. naruto world explode and he let out a scream only to be stifled by kiba's lips as they locked in a sweet kiss that sent them farther and farther over the edge. naruto saw flashes of white as each wave hit hit harder than the last, driving more and more of his seed out with increasing quantity. as they reached the height of their release naruto was close to fainting, his fragile heart was ready to explode and he was sure his balls had already exploded with the ferocity of his spasms. he collapsed into kiba's chest, relaxing every muscle in his body. he was shaking as he rode out the wake of his passion, and from the twitching of kiba's body naruto was sure kiba was feeling the same. they sank slowly to the ground leaving a trial of sweat along the alabaster wall.

as naruto sat in kiba's sinewy arms he knew that from now on he could not live with out kiba, being with out kiba would be only half living. naruto wanted to be with kiba forever.

pale blue met cool brown.

naruto leaned close to kiba's ear and said softly "puppy-chan u smell like sex..."

determined not to be out done my the fox kiba shoved himself against naruto causing the boy to wince as the sensitive area forced out more of the life within him.

kiba leaned close to naruto ear and nipped it as he said

"i didn't know u still wet ur pants foxy" sounding sarcastically surprised.

kiba got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom.

naruto heard the flick a switch and the hum of a fan as a closed his eyes. he didn't have enough energy to tell kiba that he too had 'wet' his pants.

yay for soft yaoi

i hope u enjoyed

and i'm sorry about the way its going for them but u will see why in..well awhile

the next chapter might be a little while since i wont access to a computer over the week end

review or die!!!


	5. break the chopsticks

yay for reviews!!!!!!!

omg

its been awhile but i had my birthday/ramen party and well i just wasnt motivated to write anything

but here it is

it had been about three weeks since the first time kiba and naruto had...well u know. they had been on a few 'dates' but most of them were just them meeting at the local ramen store, being awkward for about thirty minutes and then leaving. no kissing, no nothing.

naruto sighed as he walked the streets in a familliar pattern towards his favortie feeding grounds. he knew the way to ichiraku ramen like the back of his hand, hell he went there so often the oldman had cuaght him sleeping walking out in front of the shop.

the blond laughed when he remebered this but then sobered up as he remembered what he was doing tonight.

he had a 'date' with dogboy. naruto was suprised when kiba asked him out on a date, usally he had to force kiba to 'meet' him at the restuarant and then go the whole time with out ever metioning the word 'date' for if he did kiba would become unresposive and gloomy.

naruto worried about kiba. he was withdrawn, he never talked much, and he had made no moves to be at alll sexual. the others had noticed too, the talkitive, agrsive kiba they had all come to know and love had all but dissapeared.

naruto had the growing suspision that kiba was ashamed of their...relationship and didnt feel the same feelings for naruto as naruto did for him.

naruot became more depressed as he thought this and quickly shoved theses thoughts out of his mind . out of sight out of mind right?

wrong.

narutos eyes slowly focused on the tall browm haired shinobi waiting in front of the resaurant.

he slowly aproached the boy, caustiously. if he came up to fast kiba would snap at him for being to hyper. naruto hated the fact that kiba was so bossy but if he wanted to the leader naruto would let him, naruot would make sacrifices for his love, even though he had always imagined himself being dominant. he hoped kiba would make sacrifices too, but at the moment he had his doubts.

when ever he was with kiba he coud feel the fear and confusion surronding the canine. he could could see that kiba felt like he was sinning being so close to a guy . it hurt the blond to see this in his..

was kiba his lover or was this purly one sided. did kiba love him or was naruot throwing himself into the arms of no one?

naruto felt tears coming. he knew the answer to that, but he was hoping agianst hop ethat he was wrong. he hoped that kiba had finally realized that thier love could not be a sin, not if it felt so good. he hoped that asking naruto on a date was a sign that things were going to get better.

it they didnt well...it would be hard but it would have to end. he couldnt let kiba keep playing with his emotions. it hurt him every time he was with kiba, yet kiba took no notice of naruto when they were together. it was as if naruto didnt exist to kiba as anything more than a thing to think about.

naruto wanted more from kkiba then just onesided conversations that ended with kiba yelling at him. he wanted to be intamate. he wanted kissing, gropping, and most of all...he wanted sex.

naruto knew he was in one of those abusive soap opera realationships and he knew that if things didnt change...tonight. it would be over.

"...did u have a nica day naruto?..."

"yeah it was great i we-"

"-that's great..lets go inside" kiba said as he turned around and walked throught the curtains surronding the booth.

he left naruto outside. the blond was crushed. his love didnt even care what happened that day.. while naruto was bursting to know what kiba did and what he was thinking about, kiba didnt even give a second thought as to how naruto felt.

naruto walked under the curtin and squinted to find his seat as his eyes adjusted to the brigth light inside.

he smelled the rich broth and sweet noobles of the old mans ramen. it was the one thing that always managed to calm naruto down and comfort him during his childhood. it was his sanctuary from the harsh words and looks from the villigers. but now it didnt even settle the butterflies in his stomach that he was getting from beong so close to kiba. even though kiba continually hurt him he still made naruio giddy when ever thay were together.

naruto slupmed into his seat. not even the smell of heaven on earth could lift his spirits.

"amd what can i get u today kido!" said the oldman

"...um...spicy beef..."

"...j-just one bowl?" the oldman said, flaberghasted.

"...yeah..."

the oldman walked away to get naruots order muttering about the sky falling anf flying pigs (im sorry i coulnt resist)

'so kiba...why'd' u want to...meet...here?'

'because, after dinner we are going for a walk.' kiba said matter o factly .

naruto wanted to punch kiba right there for being so bossy , but found himslef mezmerized by the deep base of kibas voice. it infected him soul and made him want to listen to it for eternity. he could dit forever, kiba talking about othing, just as long he kept talking naruto would keep listening.

naruto caught himself from drowning in his thoughts and snapped back to attention, only to be lost in the dark brown pools of beauty that seemed to be begging him to come closer, and telling him to go away at the same time.

the blond felt a sharp pain in his heart as he sympathized with kiba. he had felt the same feelings of confusion whe he first started to accept that his friends genuinly accepted him as a person and not some horrible demon, and agian when he first discovered his feelings for kiba.

"there u go blondie, one spicy beef..." the old man said as he returned with naruto's order. his eyes were filled with hope that naruto ordering one bowl of ramen wasnt going to be a patern, after all naruto was one of his main sources of income.

"thanks" naruto mummbled as he began to slowly eat (not devour) his ramen.

the rest of the meal was spent in awkward silence (gay babies!!!)

time passed slowly, and naruto felt like he was being slowly crushed by the wieght of tension between the two boys. he wanted it to end. he felt his heart tearing little by little each passign second. he needed to know. did kiba love him?

sigh "im done" naruto said as he crossed his chopsticks over his half eaten ramen.

he dropped a few bills on the table and got up to leave.

"u coming?" he said to the canine.

"y-yeah" kiba said as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

he followed naruto under the curtain out into the cool evening, leaving the old man staring in disbelief at the fact that naruto had left a trace, much less a half bowl of ramen sitting on the counter.

they walked in silince towards the trianing grounds, each waiting for the other to start the conversation that they had been avoiding for far to long.

finaly after naruto couldn't bear it anymore he turned to his love.

"kiba..."

"naruto... i-i'll be at ur house at 10 'o clock. wait up for me"

"what..o-okay sure..."

with that kiba dashed off towards the direction of his house.

naruto breathed in a breath of fresh air and let out a quiet sob. he stood there rooted to the spot for endless minutes. he treid desperatly to forget his unrequited love for kiba. he had had enough of kiba running away when things got serious, but he couldnt hate the canine. it hurt, it hurt so much, but he couldnt stop loving the boy, he needed kiba but he knew that kiba didnt need him.

the blond crouched down, hugged his knees and began to cry sofly, as the sun set behind him making his body and soul become nothing more than a sillouete, a mere shadow of its former self

im so sad now

ohh and umm the gay baby thing is an inside joke that me and my friends have

awkward silences gay baby was born

kiba ran full speed towards is house. he couldnt take being around the blond. it brought up feelings in his heart that scared him. he loved the boy, so much. but he was confused as to weather these feelings were..appropriet. he wanted naruto, but he wanted to have a..a normal life. if he was gay he couldnt have babies, nobody would accept him, and he would have to deal with dissapointing his parents.

he was drawn back to reality when his face suddenly plumeted into the ground. he had tripped over a root growing throught the drit path.

"fuck" he screamed at the ground, his voice muffled by earth.

he groaned and then got slowly back on his feet, starting off towards his house agian.

as he aproached his house he heard shouting inside. his heart lepped to his throat. he knew that his shinobi parents couold handle just about anything but he was still sorried. he was about to burst throught the door when he realized that his mother and father were fighting. he paused and then sat down under and open window to listen.

"...THEY WERE UNDER HIS BED...OF COURSE THEY ARE HIS ..." he heard his mother scream at the top of her lungs.

" homey calm down, the neighbors will hear, and he's a teenager it's just natural its" his father was cut off when his mother resumed her yelling though softer this time, as if she cared about the neighbors eaves dropping.

" like hell it is!!!! he to young to be thinking about that kind of stuff!!!" kiba froze, he knew what they had found under bed and cursed himslef for not hiding it better.

" honey its not that bad, its just porn...its better he let his... tension out with that than with some girl"

"ha some girl, some girl. yeah right"

"wha...what do u mean 'some girl'"

"well i agree thats its good hes not doing it with a girl... but i doubt he would do it with a girl anyways..."

"what do u mean?"

"look.." his mother said in a gruff voice, as kiba heard papers being pushed across the table.

kiba winced in anticipation of what was coming.

"this is..this means...MY OWN SON!!!!!!...my own son is...is gay...my son is gay..."

his father continued repeating this while his parents embraced and sobbed into each other. each time his father said it, more of kibas heart was torn away.

kiba got up and ran. he didnt care if his parents saw him, he just wanted to make the pain stop.

he heard his father scream out the window.

"come back here u fucking FAG!!!!"

kiba stumbled a bit but didnt turn aroud as his father said this. he looke dup only to se that a kunai was loged in a tree. kiba thanked god that he had tripped, that knife was aimed at his head.

kiba felt tears forming in his eyes, he tried to hold them back but lost miserably. the tears escaped freely as his ran, farther and farther away from the things he used to love. he ran towards the future, that at the momment looked dark and stormy.

kiba ran to the nearest park and hopped into the tallest tree. he sat himself uncomfortably on a particulalry bumpy branch, it seemed to fit his mood.

he almost wished his oarents would come looking for him, and they would apologize for what they said, but he knew that would never happen. they were dissapointed in him, they hated him, they thought he was a sinner and that he was goimng to hell.

hius tears came harder when he reasoned that hell would be better than his life at the moment.

how could his parents treat him like this? what had he done to deserve it?

he hated them, he hated them so much. he didnt need the shit they were giving him. he daydreamed about fighting with them and what he would say. he dreamed of seeing pain on their faces. he wanted them to feel the hurt the he was feeling inside. he had millions of ways to hurt them but he knew then when it came time to say them, he wouldnt be able to. even though they would disown him, he still wanted to have thier approval. if he didnt get it he didnt know what would happen.

he hugged his knees and cried softly as the last rays of the sun dropped behind the trees.

naruto layed his head down on his pillow and sighed soflty.

was kiba ever coming?

naruto had stayed up half the night waiting for the one that tortured his heart. he hgoped that kiba really was teling the truth when he said that he was coming. he longed to throw himself into kibas loving embrace, and be held tenderly by strong arms, his body caresed by the strong hands attached. he longed ot do all the things that lovers did, but he knew that this feeling wasnt mutual. jiba felt guilty about the things they had done, and naruto sensed that kiba was scared of the emotions he felt.

stupid dog boy...if it feels good who cares? damnit why did i have to fall in love with him, it started with just a crush, then it blossomed into something beautiful...but now...now it was begining to wither away...

he looked over at the alarm clock by his bed.

1:15

10 'o clock my ass!

naruto helld back a tear as he pulled the sheets over his naked from.

why did kiba do this?

because he doesnt love u...

i know...great now im having conversations wiht myself!!!!

with a sigh the blond set his head on his pillow and let the salty fluid fall from his eyes onto the soft downy of his pillow. he cried in great waves. his whole body rose and fell with each sob. his breath came in gasps between the pitiful noises he was making.

he slowly cried himself to sleep thinking of unrequited love...

thunder rumbled majestically in the distance

kiba awoke with the sounds of rain in the distance. he could smell the fresh, moist air that was blowing gently agianst his body.

he brushed a lock of brown hair out of his face as he opened his eyes. his butt was numb so he jumped out of the tree and landed awkwardly on the ground, cussing at his limbs for being so clumsy.

he leaned agianst the tree as he slowly began to remember what had happened to him that day.

he had woken up, taken care of his...morning problem, and then got some breakfast.

he trained with hinata and shino (who seemed to be getting along overly friendly), then came home dirty and smelly, forced himself to take a shower because he remebered that the had a date with naruto.

yes he told himself

it was a date

hell he was only fifteen, he could have kids later...

"OH SHIT... naruto!!!! i was supposed to meet him" kiba excliamed as he remebered his promise.

dashing off at almost full speed (due to the stiffness in his legs) he made a b-line towards naruto's apartment, jumping from tree to tree.

'he's going to hate me forever...' kiba thought to him self. but he should've come looking for me when i didnt come!

kiba punched the tree branch that he landed on and felt the splinters break the skin and the sharp pain that folowed. the pain snaped him back from his daze. he was angry at himself, and his parents, and curse naruto for not being there to hold him when he needed to be held! his anger was back aswell as the need to fuck.


End file.
